Tangled
by kyootness
Summary: AU. My own version of the Disney movie "Tangled", with Ludwig and fem!Feli as main characters. With a twist: Ludwig is the Lost Prince. IT'S BEING REVAMPED AND NOT ON HIATUS ANYMORE!
1. PROLOGUE

So, I watched Tangled. And fell in love with it. Hard. So here it is: a re-interpretation of that story with my favourite couple. Ludwig x Fem!Feli! Enjoy (ps yeah you know the drift: no hiatus, it's already over!)

* * *

Once upon a time, a single drop of the Sun fell on the Earth. In that exact spot grew a magical sunflower, which had the power to heal all disease and injury, and to make people young again.

A man called Ivan found the sunflower, but instead of sharing the gift of the Sun with everyone, he decided to get rich with it. All he had to do was say "_Flower, flower, gleam and shine, give me back what once was mine_" and the sunflower would reveal its power. And so, for many, many centuries Ivan sold the magical medicine to everyone who was willing to pay big amounts of money, never being moved by people who desperately needed it but didn't have enough to pay him. Crying and weeping and begging did nothing to soften his hardened heart.

But one day, Queen Elizaveta got very sick. King Roderich summoned the best medics to his castle, but none of them could do anything for the dying Queen.

But one day Ivan showed up at the castle, claiming that he would heal the Queen in exchange for their kingdom. Money and riches were not enough for him, because now his heart wished for power.

The King, who was a wise man, did not want to give his Kingdom to such a heartless man, and refused the deal.

But he made his trusted guard, Vash, follow the shady Ivan.

Vash saw the magical sunflower, and told the King he had found out why Ivan was able to give health and youth back to people.

The King decided to take the sunflower away from Ivan, in order to use it to save his beloved Queen and share its powers with his loyal subjects.

Sadly, he did not know that once the sunflower was taken out of the Earth, it would heal people just one last time.

The Queen was saved, and the sunflower was thrown out. Some time passed, and the Queen had a beautiful baby boy, born with outstanding blond hair.

The King and Queen took it as a good omen, for the color of their baby's hair was the same of the sunflower. To celebrate his birth, they liberated a flying lantern into the sky.

But Ivan had not forgotten the terrible humiliation he had received from the King. So one night, he broke in the room where the baby was peacefully sleeping and kidnapped him out of spite.

When he found out that the baby's hair had the exact same power of the magical sunflower he could barely contain his joy. He only had to say "_Flower, flower, gleam and shine, give me back what once was mine_" and it worked the same wonders of the flower.

Ivan got back in his sad business, well away from the kingdom's guards. And since he had been discovered once, he hid the baby in a high tower, and raised him as his own.

The King and Queen looked for their son everywhere, but they couldn't find him. And so, every year on the lost prince's birthday they released thousands of lanterns into the night sky, hoping that one day, their lost prince would return.

Years passed, and the baby grew to be a beautiful young man. Ivan named him Ludwig and took good care of him. He taught him how to fight, scared that maybe one day a guard of the King could come and force him to go back to his rightful place. But there was something strange about Ludwig: his hair was never cut. Ivan had seen that if the hair was to be cut, it lost its power and never grew back. So he forbade the prince to ever cut his hair, which grew to be 70 feet long. He wore it in a tight braid, ravelled five times around his stomach.

And every time Ivan came to visit him, he would call "_Ludwig, let down your hair, so that I can use it as a stair_" and Ludwig would let down his long braid, so that Ivan could climb it and reach him.

They spent many years like this, and in the end Ludwig grew tired of the confines of his tower. But Ivan knew that the day was to come, so he had scared Ludwig into never leaving the tower, for in the outside world be monsters.

But Ludwig, who every night of his birthday looked out of his window to see the lanterns light the night sky, was growing more and more weary of his secluded life.

* * *

That's the prologue. Love it? Hate it? (I hope you enjoyed it!)


	2. Chapter I

"Shit, shit, SHIT!"

The girl was running with all her might. Fucking castle guards... would they get tired of chasing her already? What did it take to make them lose her tracks?

Not like it was that big a deal, anyway... ok, maybe she had stolen the Lost Prince's crown, but that was no reason to follow her with such a passion, right? Not to mention what they would do if they got a hold of her...

She felt her lungs burn and her feet ache, but fear seemed to have put wings on her feet. Gasping for breath, she thought that it was just the shadow of the gallows that kept her running. And what an effective motivator it was. It made her run and jump obstacles such as tree roots and boulders like they were nothing. She couldn't remember a single time when she had to literally run for her life like now. Ok, she had never been on really friendly terms with guards and soldiers, but she had never stolen something as precious as the Lost Prince's Crown. She just nicked small sums of money and sometimes food. But since she had gotten tired of thieving and felt, like every God-fearing Italian, that it was time to settle down, she decided to go for that one last job and then be done. Now, if only the castle guards would give her a goddamn break...!

Running and running, she found herself in a dead end. She cursed out loud, frantically touching the rocky wall for an opening, trying to find a way to get out of that tight spot.

"She's there, she's there! Get her, dammit!"

The voice of her chasers sent a dash of fear into the girl's spine, and she started crying. They were approaching fast, and just _why_ wasn't there a ladder when she desperately needed one? While she was crying and checking the wall in crazed frenzy, she decided the only way to not end up in a dirty jail cell (and subsequently with a rope around her neck) was to climb the rocky wall. As she heard the voice of the guards getting closer and closer, she managed to find enough strength to climb the rocky wall, finally losing her tail. But she didn't even have the time to sit down and catch her breath. Just when she thought that everything was going to be fine, a blond castle guard popped out of freakin' _nowhere_ and blocked her way.

"Ah! You thief, what are you going to do now, huh?" he sniggered, sword in his hand.

She recognised the guard. Arthur. An English castle guard, a man that was always, always after her. He looked at her like a wolf looks at a sheep. Arthur had always known the girl as one of the most whiny, scaredy-cat, cheerful, stubborn petty thief in the Kingdom. He really didn't expect her to have the guts to try and steal a royal family heirloom that was downright priceless.

The girl wanted to cry. Arthur would never let her go, but she also knew his greatest weakness...

Gathering her courage and praying, she shouted "Oh my God! Is that a unicorn there?"

Arthur didn't even waste time to think that a thief such as her didn't have the pure heart needed to see those wonderful, wonderful creatures. He instantly turned around, childishly saying "Where? Where?"

The thief smirked and used Arthur's distraction to run again. She knew that the guard would realize his pathetic mistake very fast, and he would not lose her tracks for such a stupid trick, but if she could get just one minute out of it...

So she started running as fast as her legs could carry her again. Luckily enough, the British soldier had spent more time shouting out curses at her subtle ways than getting back to his chase, which allowed the girl to get pretty far away. And finding a perfect hiding spot: a cave whose entrance was hidden by thick, lush ivy leaves. Thanking God, the Heavens, the Virgin Mary and a couple of saints too she gratefully slipped in, waiting for the stubborn British guard to give up.

Finally having a moment to catch her breath and collect her thoughts, she let herself fall on the grassy ground of the cave. Wiping some sweat from her brow, she tried to decide what to do next. She couldn't just get back out, the forest must still be swarmed with soldiers (the vast majority of which didn't believe in unicorns, dammit) No, it was definetely better to follow the cave, see where it went...

Hoping that it wasn't another dead-end, the girl got up and started walking deep into the passage. Luckily, it wasn't as long as she had first thought. However, what she found at the end of the cave caused a surprised shriek to leave her lips. It so seemed that the passage ended up in a beautiful prairie, enclosed by high, pure white cliffs. But what was really strange was the high tower that was right in the middle of it. It looked like a very tall flower, and even though it was completely irrelevant, the girl couldn't help but admire its beauty. She threw her fists in the air with a triumphant noise. It was the perfect hiding place! The tower had no stairs nor ladders. Which meant it was the safest spot to hide a loot, right?

She smiled happily to herself and she took two arrows, using them to climb the stem of the tower. Even if it was not as easy as she had imagined, she was still so happy to have found such a place. Maybe she could use it as a kind of headquarters?

Then when she finally reached the window sill (it looked like the high tower had just one window) she got in, and finally she allowed herself a big smile. She took the crown out of her satchel and sighed, relief evident in her voice "Ve, I can't believe I made it!"

Then she felt a huge blow to her head and the world turned black.

* * *

Ludwig was breathing erratically, still holding the frying pan he had used to knock the girl out. There was an intruder – someone from the outside world, for God's sake! - in his tower! Ludwig couldn't help but feel antsy. He was very well trained in fighting techniques, but his father had always said that people were much stronger than he was... so maybe this one was just pretending to be knocked out, waiting for him to let his guard down and then cut off his braid? He couldn't risk that! He looked carefully at the person, checking if she was going to wake up anytime soon, but it did look like she was really out of it. He breathed deep and took some time to look at her closely. She had short auburn hair, with a single curl sticking out. She was dressed strangely, however. His father had told him that women wore skirts, but this one had trousers and boots. Did that mean she was, in fact, a man? He kneaded his eyes with the heel of his hand, thinking that if the intruder was a guy or girl didn't really matter. He still thought that she was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

He scoffed sadly. Not like he had seen much in his life... he had no way to know if the girl could be dangerous or not... still, his instincts told him to not kill her. It could be useful to have someone from the outside world in his tower...

But he had to hide her. What if dad found out?

Then a thought struck him. Dad had always told him that he was much too weak to go outside. But the girl lying on the floor was the living proof that he was definitely strong enough to handle it...

Still, letting her sleep on the floor didn't look like a genius idea. So he hid her in his wardrobe, waiting for his father to show up. While he locked her in his wardrobe, he felt his heart race. He was so excited, his father would be so proud, he would let him out of the tower, he could have gone to the city, and he could go see the floating lights tomorrow night...

"_Ludwig, let down your hair, so that I can use it as a stair!"_

Ludwig jumped out of his skin. He clutched his chest with his hand, waiting a moment before showing up at the window. It wouldn't be good if dad saw him so worked up. He had to prepare him for the blow, right? He took a few deep breaths and finally he went to the window and let down his braid. As his dad climbed it, he couldn't wait to show him the girl in his closet! He would be so surprised!

When Ivan reached the window, he got in, causally saying "Hey there, Ludwig, my boy. How are you doing?"

Ludwig was really trying not to say it too fast. He had to prepare dad for the blow, right...? He coughed and started fidgeting with his hair, mumbling "Good. But hey dad, look, you know how... well... you know, it's my brithday tomorrow, and you know, there's this thing I want to do, and..."

Ivan abruptly interrupted him with a flick of his hand. "Now, now Ludwig. I know that you're turning sixteen..."

Ludwig interrupted while looking at the floor "Seventeen, dad."

"Yes, sixteen. What did I say? Well, anyway, what was I saying?"

Ludwig got the opportunity. He looked up from the floor, his eyes burning with determination. "I don't know, but listen, ok? You know that I want to see the floating lights, and you always said..."

Ivan interrupted him briskly yet again. "Again with these floating lights? I can't let you out of this tower, boy. You know how dangerous the outside world is. You're much too weak to..."

Ludwig kept his eyes trained on his dad. "I know, I know, but I have the proof that I'm not that weak! Now, if you could just..."

"Ludwig..."

"Well anyway, today I was minding my own business when I heard..."

"Ludwig."

"Yes, so, in the end, it was a …"

"LUDWIG!"

Ludwig recoiled as if his dad had physically hit him. Dad had never snapped like that at him, nor his eyes had ever looked so... insane. Ludwig was at a loss. He didn't know how to react.

Ivan looked outraged. "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT THIS TOWER! EVER! YOU'LL STAY HERE, BECAUSE IT'S WHERE YOU'RE MEANT TO BE!"

Ludwig winced and realised in a fleeting moment that dad was never going to listen to him, no matter what he said.

On the other hand, Ivan felt anxious.

No, he couldn't scare the boy. Forcing him to stay would only make him want to rebel more. He had to apologize... he had to find a way... but what could he say? Better go with the "I love you a lot" card, it always seemed to work... he mustered the most heartbroken look he could pull off before sayiung "Look, darling, I'm sorry I snapped. But, the thought of you in the outside world... it's downright terrifying. The things that could happen to you... you just don't understand... there are terrible people out there. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I snapped just because I love you too much, and I want you to be one with me. The thought of you leaving breaks my heart."

Ludwig wanted to cry. He immediately felt a wave of guilt. But even though his conscience was in a turmoil, he couldn't help but think that the floating lights were the following day. And he had proved, at least to himself, that he could face the outside world. He had to find a way. Anything would do if he could see them.

Ivan saw the feelings that were in Ludwig's eyes. He sighed and said "Look, how about this? Since you want something special for your birthday, just ask anything and I'll get it for you."

Ludwig spotted an opening and threw himself on it. "... well, then I would really like to have that new sword in the picture you brought me a month ago."

Ivan bit his lip and repressed a curse. He said in a patronizing tone "But boy, that's a three days journey to go and get it..."

Ludwig looked away. "I'm sorry, but it's better than going outside, right?"

Ivan immediately agreed. "Of course. Well then, if that's a sword you want, then it's a sword you're getting. I'll set off now, so I'll be back soon. Ok?"

Ludwig tried to contain his enthusiasm and tried to answer with an even voice. "Yes, dad. I'll miss you."

Ivan sighed deeply. "I will miss you more."

* * *

You guys, I'm revamping it. The last one looked hurried and pathetic. And I finally worked out the ending, so yeah, after all this time, I'm giving this story the treatment it deserved. Sorry for the waaaay too long hiatus, but life hasn't been going easy on me. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter II

The girl opened her eyes. She tried to get up, but couldn't. Curious as to what was binding her, she looked down at herself. A braid. The longest braid she'd ever seen, glossy, silky and golden like the sun. And strong like a bitch, if she could be allowed to use some French. But before she could try to work out why she was bound to a chair with an insanely long braid, someone suddenly asked her a question.

"Who are you?"

The girl looked up. The voice repeated the question, but she was a bit too scared to reply. Whatever had such long hair could not possibly be human, right? What if he was a wizard? Or a monster?

"Answer me!"

The girl jumped a bit at the commanding tone. Then she started crying. It was a move that usually worked on people. "Ve, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't kill me! I didn't mean to intrude, I just... they were chasing me, I don't know why, and I saw this tower, and I climbed it, and I didn't know that you were here already, I'm sorry, please don't kill me, I'm sorreeeeeee!"

The voice yelped. Then she heard a cough and the voice said "Don't cry, dammit! I don't want to kill you, okay? I want to know why you're here and what you want to do with my hair."

However glad she was upon hearing that the boy wasn't going to kill her, she tried to keep the waterworks up. It was working! Men were such suckers for tears... but that bit about his hair... why did he think she wanted it? "Ve, I told you, they were chasing me and I ended up here, I swear! And I want nothing with your hair! Why on Earth would I? Just, ve, set me free! I'll do anything!"

The voice suddenly asked "Anything?".

What surprised the girl was the amount of emotion behind it. Urgency, hope, dare. Just what was he going to ask of her...?

And then, the voice showed its owner. A tall, muscular young man, with clear blue eyes and blond, slicked back hair fastened in a tight braid. She was a bit overwhelmed. The voice sounded young alright, but she didn't expect that hunk of a guy to show up.

She coughed a bit and batted her eyes. "Ve, hello! I didn't expect you to be that cute! My name's Venezia. And yours?"

The boy blushed, unsure of what to say. She had called him cute! A perfect stranger!

He coughed again, trying desperately to sound more menacing. "Ludwig. Anyway, you're not here for my hair and you said that you'll do anything for me. Right?"

Venezia smelled trouble. "Uhm... ve, yeah, "anything" is not really what I wanted to say..."

Ludwig didn't seem to mind. He went on as if he hadn't heard Venezia's answer. "You have to take me to the floating lights tomorrow night."

Venezia blinked twice. Floating what? Did he mean the Lost Prince's lanterns?

"Ve?" was all she managed to say.

Ludwig moved closer to her, but as she suddenly jerked her head up to keep looking at his eyes, he cringed and ran back to his former location. Which surprised Venezia. He was acting as if he was... scared. That gave her some courage back. She had a more determined voice as she said "Look boy, you're cute and all that, but I can't really take you out on a date. I... I have to lie low for a while, ok?"

Ludwig didn't seem to understand. "Lie low?"

Feli shook her head. "I did... something... and they..." then she stopped dead. The crown! Where the fuck was the crown! "My crown! Where's my crown? Did you take it?"

The boy gave a knowing smile. "Aha! You're talking about that shiny hat?"

Venezia wanted to facepalm. Shiny hat? Who the hell calls a crown a shiny hat? But whatever, he could call it whatever he liked as long as he gave it back.

"Yes, that, whatever you call it! I need it, really, please just give it back, pleeeease!"

Ludwig got closer, and this time he tried not to cringe at her movements. If that "crown" was so important to her, then it meant that she must be willing to do something in exchange. "Then, let's make a deal. This "crown" you're talking about is safely hidden. I'll give it back to you if you take me to see the floating lights and bring me back safely, ok?"

Venezia wanted to bang her head on the floor. "Yeah, sure, I take you out on a date and then you will just give it back, right? Not like it's worth a shameful amount of money and you'd want to take it for your own."

The boy seemed a little caught by surprise. "Why would I want money? I just want to see the lights, and I can't go on my own, cause I don't know where they are. You keep crown and money, and I get to see them. What's there to be surprised about?"

She snorted. Honestly. Give her a break. But, now that she thought about it, that Ludwig guy did look a bit... clueless. She tentatively asked "So, just like that? You really are willing to give me back my crown just like that?"

The boy looked very solemn. He looked at her straight in the eyes when he said "I promise."

Venezia shook her head. This guy...

"Alright, ve, I'll take you to the lanterns. Just, untie me, ok?"

The boy let out a happy squeal. "Yes, yes, of course. Oh, by the way, nice to meet you."

_The pleasure's all yours,_ thought Venezia.

* * *

second revamped chap up! is it better?


	4. Chapter III

Venezia was really surprised. Ludwig had untied her for real, and had made her use his braid to get out of the tower. _His braid_, for God's sake! There was something really strange about that hair. The length being just one side of it. It was sturdy as a rope, since it was able to carry her weight without a hitch, but it also felt smooth and silky in her hands. It just couldn't be normal. But since it would save her the trouble to climb down the high tower without risking her life, she used it anyway.

Once she touched the ground, she called to Ludwig "I did it! Now you get down!"

Ludwig looked down from the window, a terrible fear engulfing him. He was going to do this. He was going to disobey to dad. He would openly disobey for the first time. Panic and guilt overwhelmed him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... after all, his tower was not that bad a place. And he knew nothing of the outside world, and according to dad, it was the worst place to be. Yes, he thought, maybe this was stupid. He could do it another time, right? Maybe dad would change his mind in the future... maybe he was going to bring him to the floating lights the following year...

He was going to turn around when he saw his image in the mirror. Suddenly, he felt a wave of courage wash over him. _I have nearly done it, _he thought. _Don't waste all this effort_.

He looked down again, but this time his eyes sported a determined look. He was going to do this, and it was going to be goddamn awesome!

He jumped off the window sill with his braid in hand finally, after seventeen years, he touched the ground for the first time. He let himself fall back on the grass, taking a deep breath and laughing like he never did in his life. Life seemed so much... worth living all of a sudden.

* * *

Venezia was starting to think that the boy was a major nutcase. He had been elated when he had touched the ground, then he had started rambling about how his dad would have killed him if he ever found out, then he got back to being happy as a child on Christmas, running ahead of her and climbing trees, then he would deflate and bang his head against a tree, claiming that he was the most despicable man on Earth and so on and so forth until she was very close to forget about the crown and run well away from his moodswings. But since the crown was worth an enormous pile of money, she decided to try and ease the guy's mood. Or, better yet, why not trying to put him off the whole lantern thing and getting the crown back anyway...?

She gave a sly smile and squared her shoulders. It was worth a try. She approached Ludwig, who was in the off part of his last moodswing, and said

"Look, Ludwig. It's ok. Don't beat yourself over this. You just disobeyed to your dad. It's cool, really. You have no idea how many times I did it! It's just a part of growing up, you know? Rebelling a bit, going off for a little adventure... that's not so bad, you know?"

Ludwig sniffled. He hid his face in his hands and whined "R-really...?"

Venezia gave a bright smile and said "Why yes, of course! Sure, your daddy doesn't deserve this in the slightest, and it will certainly break his heart and he will surely be very disappointed in you, but you know, you've got to do this anyway!"

Ludwig's face changed immediately. His eyes took on a horrified look as he fidgeted with his hair and stuttered "W-what? That bad!"

Venezia smiled with all the sweetness she could muster and said "Yes, of course! He's going to get a stroke when he finds out what you did, but that's part of growing up, as I said before!"

Ludwig looked on the verge of suicide. He wrung his hands as he weakly said "Oh my God, he'd have a stroke alright..."

Venezia allowed herself a small triumphant grin. Yes! It had worked! And now, the _coup de grace! _She plastered a forlorn look on her face and said

"Well then, if you're not ready for this... I'm letting you out of the deal."

Ludwig looked up to see that Venezia had approached him, put an arm around his shoulder and started walking toward the tower saying "Come on, this way we can go back to your beautiful, safe tower, your dad won't die of a disappointment-induced stroke and I get back my crown, ve!"

Suddenly, Ludwig shook off her arm from his shoulder and said "NO! I want to see the lanterns! I already knew that dad would be angry if he found out, and you know what, I don't care! He'll stay angry for a month and then it'll be over! And besides, he's not even supposed to find out! So screw this, and let's just head to the lights!"

Venezia gave a dejected huff and pouted. "Aw, come on! Just give me the crown back, will you!"

Ludwig stood his ground. "No lights, no crown! You heard me! We have a deal, and if you're walking out on me, I swear to God I will tie you down with my hair and drag you all the way to the lights!"

Venezia sighed. Oh well. It was worth a shot. "Okay, fine! Let's just go on to the city, see the damn lights, go back, get my crown, not necessarily in that order."

Ludwig grinned bright as the sun. "Good girl! Now let's just move on. I want to eat something. I'm starving."

She shrugged and agreed that it was time to eat something. She tried to talk about something that wasn't his father as she started walking to a pub where she knew that people wouldn't ask names or. She hoped the customers wouldn't scare Ludwig away, though. He had made it very clear: no lights, no crown. And goddammit, she'd get that crown back if it was the last thing she'd do!

* * *

In the meantime, Ivan was walking through the forest. The feeling of having done something very, very stupid was haunting him. Maybe he was overthinking matters, but now that he was calmly walking on his own, he couldn't help but think about what happened. Did he just agree to not show up at the tower for three days just when Ludwig had thrown a rebellious fit? Not like Ludwig would do anything, anyway... he never disobeyed him when he was being serious. But this time... this time his eyes had a different light to them... and a more determined one at that. What if the boy had taken advantage of the fact that Ivan would be gone for three days and decided to sneak out of the tower? What if he decided to head for the city to see the lanterns? He definetely stood out, with that braid of his. And people would notice right away that he was strange, because he would look like a fish out of water. And maybe that would make questions arise, and what if the guards got suspicious? And what if, for whatever reason, his hair got accidentally cut?

Ivan started biting his nails. Just what the fuck was he thinking? He had to run back to the tower, make sure that his precious flower was alright, that he was still safely hidden, that no one had seen him!

"Shit!"

Ivan turned around, uneasiness washing over him. How could he be that stupid?

He ran back to the tower trying to convince himself that the boy was still there and that he had not done anything stupid. When he arrived he didn't even catch his breath. He just went to his usual spot and shouted "_Ludwig, let down your hair, so that I can use as a stair!_"

But no braid fell from the window. Mad with fear, he headed for the secret passage that lead into the tower without having to climb it. He climbed 80 feet of stairs in an incredibly short time and called Ludwig with all his might. He looked all over the room, in the wardrobe, on the roof and even in the drawers. But he was simply not there.

Ivan bit his nails, a crazy look in his eyes. Shit, fuck, damn! What was he going to do without Ludwig? Right now that he was halfway through achieving his dreams of power! Fucking boy running away on him... as soon as he got his hands on him...!

While he was despairing in the middle of the room, something caught his eyes. It was a very sparkly thing, and he was damn sure that it had never been there before. And besides, it looked like it was meant to be hidden. But that didn't make sense, why would Ludwig hide something? And besides, if it was something that had not been there in the morning, it meant that someone had found Ludwig's hideout! He took the thing out of its hiding place, swearing bloody murder to whoever had even dared look at the Ludwig without him knowing.

But the thing he found was even more scary, in a way.

It was the Lost Prince's crown. Or Ludwig's crown, to be precise.

Ivan's mind was racing. What did that mean! Why was it even there? Who could have...

Then he suddenly remembered something. Just that morning, someone in the city had told him that some girl had stolen a very valuable thing. Could it be...?

He had to make sure. He had to look for Ludwig, find him, take him back and make sure he wouldn't ever even think about the outside world. There had to be a way...

* * *

Third chapter up and completely revamped!


	5. Chapter IV

Venezia and Ludwig arrived at the tavern, and the customers weren't all that bad. She knew most of them, and she knew that they wouldn't sneak her to the guards. None of those people liked soldiers anyway. Ludwig looked antsy and elated at the same time. They ordered something to eat and they were making a little small talk when she saw some people she really didn't want to see at the bar. Francis,a blond frenchman, Gilbert, an albino Prussian, and Antonio, a dark-haired Spaniard. To whom she owed such a big amount of money it wasn't even funny.

They did notice her at the table and Gilbert, the loudest of the three, started polishing his sword in a way that suggested "either you come here on your own legs, or I'll cut them off."

She looked at Ludwig, who was eating as if he had never eaten before. "Uhm... Ludwig? I have some...uhm... business with those gentlemen there. Mind if I go and talk to them for a moment?"

Ludwig looked up, a suspicious glare in his eyes. Well, she could go. The crown was still safely hidden in the tower, and without it, there was no way Venezia would have left. He nodded his approval and went on eating.

Venezia took a deep breath and walked over to the guys.

"Ve, hello, guys! How are you doing this fine day?"

The three guys looked at each other. The nerve of that girl... just saying "how are you doing" when she had been running away from them for six months!

Francis, who was the most diplomatic out of the three, gave her what he called "the Smolder Look" and cooed "We'd be way finer if you had the money you owe us."

Antonio, the most easy going, continued. "Because you know, if you don't we might get a bit... angry. And you know you wouldn't like that."

Gilbert smirked and said "Yeah, ditto. So anyway. Money. Do you have it? Cause we heard that someone has stolen the Lost Prince's crown. That would be awesome if it were you, right? No need for me to dirty my sword with your dirty Italian gypsy blood."

She started fidgeting. Damn. If she had the crown right here, she could give them a couple gems from it and be over with the whole "debt" thing. But, said crown was not in her hands, and wouldn't be for at least another day, since Ludwig would not be willing to miss the big night just so she could keep on living a day more.

"Look you guys, ve, I have the you-know-what. But I got in a... uhm... situation, and I can't bring it to you until tomorrow. If you could please, please wait until then..."

Gilbert laughed out loud. "Oh Venezia, you're so goddamn funny. You always say tomorrow, tomorrow, and in the end you never honor your word. So, we were thinking. How about we show you how serious we are about the subject?"

Before she knew what was going on, Antonio had taken her by the hair, pulling her head down so that her neck was exposed. The other customers said nothing. They all liked minding their own business.

Venezia was scared, and started crying. "Ve, guys, I'm sorry, but this time I'm serious! I really have it, you have to just wait for one day! I swear to God!"

Francis chuckled and leaned against her, Smolder still in place. He put his dagger to her neck and whispered sensually "Oh, I'm sure you'll cough up the money. But you see, to make you understand how much in a hurry we are, I'm afraid we'll have to... persuade you."

Then things happened very fast. Francis suddenly fell to the ground, a huge bump forming on his forehead. Gilbert and Antonio turned around to see who was the idiot with such a big death wish. And they saw that it was a blond youngster. Who looked dead serious and was still in a pose that suggested he had thrown something very heavy.

Gilbert was not happy. "Hey, sonovabbitch! How dare you throw something at Francis? Eh?"

Ludwig stood his ground. "I'm sorry, but you can't kill Venezia. I need her alive. And if you don't let us go, I'll have to do the same to you too."

Antonio laughed out loud. "What the hell, pretty boy! You think you can take on two of us on your ow..."

But he couldn't finish his sentence. Ludwig had moved so fast it was unbelievable. He had unravelled his braid from his waist and thrown it like a lazo at Antonio's neck, choking him. And when Gilbert had swung the sword at him, he had dodged it with a spectacular jump and a flying roundhouse kick, disarming the albino and making him fly all the way through the tavern.

The other customers were starting up bets on the blond guy, but no one dared get between them. Venezia was standing behind Ludwig, hoping to come out of it alive.

Then Antonio got his own sword out to cut the braid that was choking him, but Ludwig suddenly unravelled it from his neck, picked up the sword he had taken from Gilbert and pinned Antonio against the bar, sword to his neck.

"You just don't listen when people speak, do you? Didn't your dad teach you manners?"

Antonio was no stupid guy. He really, really didn't feel like dying. He weakly said "Look, can't we work this out?"

Feli was staring in pure awe. This guy was clueless, but _hot damn_, could he fight!

But that was no time to muse on his outstanding skills. "Look, it's okay, Ludwig, we're off, it's been a pleasure, goodbye!"

That said, she grabbed Ludwig's hand and dashed for the door. She had amazing running skills when she had to make herself scarce.

But once Ludwig had turned around, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis got back on their feet and started chasing them. True, they had made fools of themselves, but when you are a criminal, you learn how to get up when you fall.

Venezia was running with Ludwig in tow, trying to stay out of Francis' arrows way.

Ludwig was pretty fast, but the three guys were catching up to them. Venezia was letting out a continuous stream of apologies mixed with tears as she ran.

"Why can't I catch a break these days!"

She yelled while she ran.

"Maybe you should choose your friends better!"

Answered Ludwig, not slowing his pace.

"Those are no friends of mine! They're... OH MERDA!"

Right in front of them there was a very deep cliff. And too wide for them to simply jump it.

She turned around to see where the three guys were, mad with fear. Damn, damn, they were getting closer! What could she do? They'd kill her, they'd disembowel her and skin her alive, they'd...

Ludwig didn't waste time. He unravelled his braid again and threw it across the cliff, securing it around a tree trunk. Then he scooped Venezia in his arms and before she could realise what was happening, he jumped.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY..."

"Shut up, it's cool!"

"HOW IS THIS COOL! WE'RE GONNA DIE! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"

"No we're not, shut up!"

Well, she did shut up, and pretty suddenly. But judging by the profanities that were coming from the other side of the cliff, the three guys did not. Gilbert especially was being very vocal about his dismay.

"Venezia, you think this is the end? We're gonna fucking kill you for this! Just you wait!" then he turned to his friends and said "Come on, we can't reach them. We'll get her next time."

* * *

The Bad Touch Trio is one badass thing to write about.

Also, Francis Smolders! Who else could do it but him?


	6. Chapter V

It was night time, and Ivan was walking to the city through the darkest part of the forest. It had been seventeen years since he showed his face in the capital, but the King and Queen were likely to still remember him. Scratch that, they sure remembered him. So, the less he made his presence noticeable, the better.

While he was walking, he heard three guys talk.

"Fucking little bitch... just where did she find that bodyguard?" mumbled Francis, who was still pressing his hand against the huge bump on his forehead. "Look, he broke my Smolder! Long-haired bastard..."

Gilbert gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Relax, everyone around here knows Venezia. She'll show up again. And that guy sticks out like a sore thumb, with that braid of his... can't really not notice him, right?"

Antonio was going to say something, but didn't get the chance. A grey-haired man with a long scarf had just appeared out of thin air in front of them.

"Excuse me, fellows. It seems to me that you are looking for a guy with a very long braid and a girl thief. Am I correct?"

The three guys got defensive. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Ivan gave a mellow smile, which looked strangely creepy on his features. "Oh, I just want your help with something. But first, tell me, is this what you are looking for?"

That said, he held up the Lost Prince's crown, making sure to catch the dim light of the forest in the big diamond that topped it.

All three of them were speechless for a moment. Then Antonio took out his sword and pointed it to the man's heart. "Look, I don't know how you have it, but give it here. Now."

Ivan sighed. "No need for the sword. Here, take it. I have so much money already that I really wouldn't know where to store this one. The braided boy is worth at least a hundred of these trinkets. So, see you guys. It's been a pleasure."

Gilbert looked up. "How is a boy worth so much money?"

Ivan gave a knowing smile that couldn't quite conceal the underlying craziness of his eyes. "Well... you might want to listen to my story, then... I'm sure we will reach a very profitable deal..."

* * *

Ludwig was holding Venezia one-handed, using the other arm to climb the cliff, using his braid as a rope. But something wet and hot was seeping through his shirt...

Once he reached the top of the cliff, he noticed that Feli was pale and that her breathing was erratic.

"Hey Venezia, are you ok?"

She looked up. She was crying. "Look, an arrow hit me! It hurts! I'm gonna die! Oh, I knew it would happen! Oh God, Ludwig!"

Ludwig didn't even bother panicking. He inspected her wound, and found that it wasn't that serious. Just a scratch. But she looked very pale, so that must mean that she had lost quite a bit of blood...

What should he do? He couldn't really trust Venezia with his secret... but then, if she died, how would he get to the city and see the floating lights?

He sighed very deep. He re-ravelled his braid around his waist and scooped her up in his arms, taking her to a more secluded part of the forest. It kind of hurt him to see her in pain...

"Feliciana Vargas."

Ludwig put her down, making her lean against a tree. "What did you say?"

"Feliciana Vargas. That's my real name. Someone has to know before I die."

Ludwig scoffed. "You're not gonna die, but thanks for sharing."

He unravelled his braid from his waist and wrapped it around Feliciana's wound.

She whimpered. "What are you doing...?"

Ludwig sighed again. "Just... don't freak out, ok?"

She looked up in confusion. "Why would I fre...?"

But Ludwig had closed his eyes and had started reciting something that sounded like a prayer.

"_Flower, flower, gleam and shine, give me back what once was mine."_

As soon as he was done with the strange words, his hair lit up. The golden light extended herself from the roots of his hair to the ends, causing the dark, night-engulfed forest to get brighter.

Feliciana was speechless. She had no words to say right now that weren't profanities, or that didn't involve the whole "taking thy Lord's name in vain" thing. Then she felt her pain quickly fade and disappear. Her jaw fell to the ground when she removed the hair from around the wound and saw that her skin looked perfect. No signs that she had been hit by an arrow whatsoever.

"OH JES..."

Ludwig quickly put a hand to her mouth, silencing her. When Feliciana's eyes started losing the scared expression, he said "I'm going to remove my hand. Don't scream, ok? Please."

She hastily nodded. However, as soon as Ludwig's hand left her mouth, she started speaking like a machine gun. "Ve, Jesus Christ, how does it do that! Your hair can heal people, how on earth is that even possible, you just say a couple words and then it magically heals you and how do you even get that power!"

Ludwig sat down beside her, playing with the little fire they had started to keep them warm. "I have always had it. I think I was born with it. Dad said that once they tried to cut it, because a gift like this is something people could kill for. But when you cut it, it loses its power. That's why I never... you know... left my tower."

She looked at him wide-eyed. "...never? Not even once? Like, this is the first time...?"

Ludwig simply nodded.

Feliciana was still looking at him with the same stunned face. "But then... if you never left that tower, how did you even learn to fight like that?"

Ludwig leaned against the tree trunk. "Dad taught me. He said that should someone come to the tower when he wasn't there to protect me, I should get rid of him or her, because they would take me away."

Feliciana shook her head in disbelief. "Then why haven't you killed me?"

Ludwig blushed very dark. "... I... you are the first real-life woman I see... and I figured that if I wanted to see the floating lights then I would need a guide, because I'm pretty clueless about... well... everything that's not fighting."

Feliciana was very tempted to laugh. "I'm the first real woman you see? God, you must have been real lonely in that tower!"

Ludwig scratched the back of his head, his face still ablaze. "Yes, I was. But... it wasn't all that bad... dad does love me, he treats me kindly... usually..."

Feliciana leaned against him, so that her head rested in the crook of his neck. She felt Ludwig stiffen and then relax. She chuckled and said "Well, for the time being, don't worry about things. Just think, you're finally going to see the capital! And the floating lights! It will be so much fun, Ve!"

Ludwig was starting to feel more at ease, yet embarrassed, than he ever had in his life. "...so. Feliciana, right?"

She cringed. "That's a horrible name. Venezia is much cooler. But when you're an orphan they don't really bother choosing a cool name for you, you know?"

Ludwig rested his head on top of hers. "Well, it's a cool name. Cooler than Venezia, I think."

Feliciana started feeling butterflies in her stomach. She gave him a sweet smile, to which Ludwig responded with an awkward grin of his own.. He had never felt something like that for his father. He had never felt like kissing someone on the mouth before. He blushed, thinking that maybe something was very wrong with him. Suddenly, he felt very hot. He sprang to his feet, saying "Firewood!"

Feliciana, who had kind of lost her balance with the sudden movement, looked at him questioningly. "Ve?"

Ludwig turned around, fidgeting with the end of his braid. "We need firewood, I'll be back very soon, don't worry, yeah..."

Feliciana let out a giggle as she looked at Ludwig's back disappearing in the forest.


	7. Chapter VI

Ivan and the three had seen golden rays that looked like sunshine come from a secluded spot of the forest. Ivan motioned for the guys to follow him, and what they saw was Venezia and the braided boy, whose hair had lit up. They were pretty far away, but they heard their exchange about the healing power of the boy's braid.

Ivan kept a satisfied smile on while the three guys looked at the sight with incredible surprise and wonder.

Gilbert's eyes were bulging out of his sockets. And when he spoke, his voice was an octave higher. "Holy shit, dude! Have you seen that? Awesome! Just think, who cares about a stinking million from Venezia? I just say we make her hand the boy over and be done with it!"

Antonio's jaw was touching the floor. "Just... is there anything that people wouldn't be willing to give up for such a power?"

Ivan gave a low laugh. "It doesn't just do that. It brings back youth to those who have lost it, you know."

Francis' ears perked up. "Youth and health? Oh God, I know people who would kill their own mother for that! We're going to get so rich, you guys! So filthy rich!"

Gilbert nodded and unsheathed his sword. Ivan stopped him immediately. "What do you think you're doing?"

Gilbert snorted. "I'm cutting it, of course. We don't need the boy along with his braid."

Ivan's eyes were crossed by a murder look. "No, you idiot! If you cut it, it loses its power! It becomes simple blond hair with no power whatsoever! I cut a lock once to see what would happen, and it becomes useless! And it never grows back! If you want to use the power of the hair, you need Ludwig along with it!"

Antonio squinted. "But that will be complicated. We'd have to enslave the boy, hide him away and then what? Not like he'll be willing to let us use his power then, right?"

Ivan shook his head. Damn those guys. Couldn't they just be a bunch of stupid thugs? "The best part is that the boy is easy to hide. There's a tower in the middle of the forest, a place no one has ever seen... apart from that girl. You can chain the boy there, and there he will stay."

Francis had something to say. "Then why would you want to share the secret with us, uh?"

Ivan wanted to strangle them. Too many questions already.

But he needed them. Ludwig had grown too strong, he could not take him back to the tower on his own. "Because you have seen how well the guy fights. I can't take him back on my own, and sharing his power is better than letting it go forever, right?"

Gilbert thought that it was a sound argument. "Alright. We'll trust you."

Ivan finally smiled. "Good. Now, I have to do a little work of persuasion. I can't make him go back now, but if I prepare the ground for my plan, it'll be way easier later. Later, fellows."

* * *

Ludwig was trying to collect some firewood, but his internal turmoil was not helping. He was so deep in thought that when he heard his father's voice call him, he jumped out of his skin.

"Ludwig! Thank God, you're safe! How could you do this to me? Running away! In the outside world! You've seen how dangerous it is!"

Ludwig instinctively backed away from Ivan. "Dad! ? How did you find me?"

Ivan gave a very disturbing smile. "It was easy. I followed the sound of shameless betrayal and I found you. Now, come back to daddy. I promise I won't get angry if you follow m..."

"NO!"

Ludwig's hand flew to his mouth as soon as the word was out of his mouth. He had never, ever raised his voice with dad. He took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry, but I don't want to go back to the tower. I like the outside world, there are so many things I never knew, so many people... and there's … uhm... there's this girl I met..."

Ivan scoffed. "Ah, yeah, the thief. Aren't I proud." he grabbed Ludwig's wrist and started dragging him. "Come on now, we're off."

Ludwig resisted. "No, I don't want to! I think she likes me too!"

Ivan lost it for a moment. Just when did he get so rebellious?

He gave a joyless laugh. "She likes you! ? You? And why would she? She sticks with you just because you have hidden her crown! But if you trust her so much..." he fished in a bag and pulled out the crown. "Go on, give this back to her. See if she doesn't run well away from you! And don't come crying and crawling back to me when she breaks your heart in half and stomps on it! You ungrateful little bastard...!"

That said, he ran away from Ludwig, and rejoined the three in their hiding spot.

Francis looked at him, a very suspicious look in his eyes. "You're the boy's father?"

Ivan curtly nodded.

Maybe he had gone a bit overboard with Ludwig... he should have been calmer... but when he heard him talking about the girl, he had simply lost it. "Yeah, I am. Why? What is that to you?"

Antonio said nothing, but he thought that a father would never enslave his son just to become filthy rich off him.

Gilbert looked at his companions, the look in his eyes saying "Let's just not trust this guy too much, ok?"

* * *

Ludwig was walking back to their hiding spot, looking at the crown as if he saw it for the first time. How come it looked... familiar? He shook his head, getting rid of that stupid thought. But what dad said was true. Feliciana was sticking with him just because of that... he felt a pang of sadness wash over him at that thought.

"Ludwig? I have a question for you!"

Hearing her voice in the distance, Ludwig hid the crown in a hollow trunk. He could not let Feliciana run away on him now... and seeing the floating lights was the smallest part of the reason.

Ludwig finished his walk back to the clearance. She was sitting by the fire, putting some new branches in it. He sat down beside her. "Yes, what is it?"

Feliciana had been a little... freaked out at his power. However you saw that, Ludwig was a huge pile of walking gold. He had a priceless crown safely hidden in his house, and the power of his hair was enough to make the gold of all the kingdom seem pocket change. The crown suddenly looked like a worthless piece of junk compared to his power. She shook her head. She just wanted the crown. And besides, Ludwig was a human being. The power of his hair was his alone. And besides, it was not like she could use it against his will, right?

"Nothing, just... ve, is there any chance I'm going to get superhuman strength now that I've been healed? Because I'm not gonna lie, that would be stupendous."

Ludwig shook his head. "Sorry, but that's not gonna happen. You got your health back, isn't that enough?"

Feliciana started playing with the fire and playfully elbowed him. "Just kidding, ve! Don't take everything so seriously! The real thing I wanted to ask is... can I touch your hair? It looks so beautiful, I'm sure it's smooth and shiny and silky..."

Ludwig blushed dark. Only himself and his father had ever touched his hair... dad always said to never let anyone even look at his hair, let alone touch it. But he figured that since he had already come clean with the secret of his braid to her, then letting her touch it couldn't possibly hurt, right?

He shrugged and said "Yeah, I guess it's fine. Go ahead."

Feliciana squealed and gingerly stroked the top of Ludwig's head. God, his hair was so... wow. She had never touched anything with that texture. She couldn't help but feel that it was so perfect it was unnatural. It was the reason why Ludwig had been locked up in that tower... in a way, that hair was the shackle that tied him down to a meaningless life. However beautiful and powerful, Feliciana couldn't help to compare the braid to a golden chain. She wondered if Ludwig had ever thought of his hair that way.

Ludwig blushed, seeing how close to him she had gotten and the serious face she was making. Her lips were very close to his forehead as she patted his hair thoughtfully, and he felt his face on fire. He hastily took his braid and re-wrapped it securely around his waist. Feliciana was a bit surprised to see him so worked up, but let it go. Ludwig stuttered a good night and then lied on the forest ground, turning so that his back was facing her. However, now that she could not see his reddened face, he allowed himself a small smile.

* * *

A small smile? ! For the love of God, Ludwig! Be a maaaaan!


	8. Chapter VII

Feliciana slowly opened her eyes, trying to figure out why she was sleeping in a forest clearing. She turned around and saw the back of a boy, whose braid was...

"Oh, right. Now I remember."

The boy didn't turn around, but spoke anyway. "You awake?"

Feliciana sat up and stretched her arms and back. "No, I'm still sleeping."

Ludwig turned around, but didn't get up. "Liar. You're awake."

She rolled her eyes. "Ve, it was just sarcasm. Loosen up, will you? Today you're going to see the Lost Prince's lanterns! You can let your hair down! … Not literally, though."

As soon as she mentioned the lanterns, Ludwig sprang up. "The lights, right! Come on, let's go, we're gonna be late!"

She smiled warmly up to him. He looked as happy as a child. Something in her heart melted at the sight. "Alright, alright. Let's head for the city. There's always a fair before they release the lanterns, it's really cool, you know? You'll love it!"

Ludwig ran both hands through the slicked-back part of his hair, his eyes sporting a mixture of utter excitement and overwhelming fear. "Yeah... right... I'll love it... I..."

She got up too and gave him a strong pat on his shoulder. "Come on, the faster we set out, the longer you'll enjoy the pre-lanterns. And trust me when I say that you will absolutely love the show!"

Ludwig looked at her, still anxious. But seeing her broad smile, he couldn't help but feel suddenly better. "I hope you're right, Feli."

Feliciana's ears perked up. "Feli?"

Ludwig blushed. "Sorry! Just... Feliciana is a mouthful, so I thought... is that rude? I'm sorr..."

She started laughing. "No, it's cool. You can call me that if you want! And now, enough dwadling. Let's just go or the only time we're seeing the lanterns will be next year."

* * *

When they arrived to the city's gates, Ludwig's jaw dropped. There were so many people... just so many... he had no idea there were that many people in the world! And the sounds, the sights, the smells... they were all so foreign and so enticing... people were singing and dancing, or standing behind market stalls advertising loudly their merchandise, and chatting to each other, and not a single one of them looked ready to jump and strangle Ludwig...

Feli had decided that since she was going to be forced to see the lanterns, she might as well enjoy it. She grabbed Ludwig's hand and started dragging him all around the market, showing him what life was really like in the outside world. Ludwig was drinking in the sight, and had even stopped watching his back, finally ignoring the curious looks he was getting because of his braid. Feli bought him cupcakes, sweets, even a little purple flag with a beautiful golden sun sewn on. Sometimes Feli ducked suddenly or ran to a more isolated place, but then she would always go back to the fair. Ludwig suspected that the lost crown had something to do with that.

"So, ve, I'd say that seeing the Lost Prince's lanterns is the dream of your life, right?" she asked him.

Ludwig looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, yes. They only appear on my birthday, so I kind of always... you know... thought they were meant for me, in a way..."

Feli let out a squeal. "It's your birthday? Ve, then happy birthday! How old are you today?"

Ludwig blushed and answered "Seventeen."

Feli grabbed his arm, not letting it go as she kept on walking. "Just like me, ve! We were born in the same year!"

Ludwig was overloading on heat. He had to find another topic... or he would explode. "...uhm...yeah... so, uhm... you know what my dream is. What's yours?"

Feli looked startled for a moment. She looked as if she was thinking about it before saying "Ve, I just want to have a lot of money, because I have never had anything. Once I have it, I won't have to steal anymore, and I will be able to retire in some gorgeous southern island..."

Ludwig was a bit sad to hear it. But he couldn't understand why.

Then Feli was hit by an epiphany. It was Ludwig's birthday, and his first time at the lanterns... so the perfect gift would be...

"Wait here, ve! Be right back!"

Ludwig looked as she ran through the crowd, coming back with a big bag. He eyed it curiously and asked "What's in there?"  
Feli playfully shook her head, saying "Secret! You'll find out soon enough!"

In the end, they made it to a square where a couple of guys were playing a violin and a flute, with many people dancing right in the middle of the improvised dance floor. Feli laughed and dragged Ludwig right in the middle of the square where people were dancing.

His face became suddenly very red. "I can't... really, I can't dance..."

Feli laughed and said "Me neither!"

That said, she started swaying in time with the lively music, holding Ludwig's hands so that he could work out what to do. He was not a terrible dancer, maybe a little too stiff in his movements, but he looked like he was having the time of his life.

"The sun is setting! To the boats, to the boats!"

Ludwig suddenly got his trademark serious face back. Feli laughed at how swiftly he had gone from completely elated to dead serious.

"Come on, follow me!"

Ludwig complied, but suddenly stopped. Right there in the square was a beautiful mosaic that represented two crowned figures. A tall, dark haired man with violet eyes and a woman with tender green eyes and chestnut, wavy hair. They were holding a baby in their arms. A baby with clear blue eyes and golden blond hair...

Feli tugged at his shirt, saying "Hurry up, Ludwig, or we're gonna be late!"

Ludwig shook his head as if to clear it from a strange thought that he couldn't really define and followed Feli.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle, Queen Elizaveta was trying to make the King feel better.

"Come on, Roderich. It's almost time to liberate the first lantern. We have to go."

The King looked down. He sniffled and said "I know. But I'm tired, Eliza. I'm so tired..."

The Queen caressed his cheek. The King grabbed her hand, leaning more into her touch. She hugged him and whispered "We have to do this. It will be alright. It will be worth it in the end, I'm sure of it. Ok?"

The King hugged her back. "Yes. Let's go."


	9. Chapter VIII

Feli had lead Ludwig to a pier and told him to jump into one of those floating pieces of woods which, Feli told him, were called "boats".

She sat down with him and handed him the oars. "Now, you're the man of the situation, so you'll have to row, ok?"

Ludwig looked at the oars. It didn't seem too difficult... he listened to Feli's instructions and rowed the boat until they were pretty far from the shore. He took a moment to look at the landscape. It was breathtaking. The castle dominated the city, and it was reflected in the crystal clear water. The salty air was inebriating, and he thought he had never seen the moon shine so bright.

Then he remembered something. He had disobeyed his father so badly, and he had gotten so angry... he had clearly said to not come back to him, and called him "an ungrateful bastard"... that was harsh... and what if the lanterns weren't as beautiful as he expected them to be? How could he look at dad in the face if he had broken his heart for something that didn't live up to his expectations...?

Feli noticed how Ludwig was deep in thought, and especially the desperate look in his eyes. She felt a pang of sadness. Ludwig was going to fulfill the dream of his life! He needed to be happy for that.

"What's the matter Ludwig? You look sad..."

Ludwig hid his face in his arms. His voice came out muffled. "... what if the lights are not as beautiful as I want them to be...? Then I would have broken my dad's heart for nothing. And even if I'll actually like it, then what? What will I do then?"

Feli smiled tenderly and rested her head on his shoulder, making Ludwig blush very hard. "Well then, you'll just have to find yourself a new dream."

Ludwig turned towards her. He thought he understood what she meant. "... yes. Thank you, Feli. I won't forget it."

Feli's heart raced as she grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers with his. She closed her eyes and said "You're welcome, ve."

Ludwig's heart was pounding in his chest like a drum. Then just while he decided to try and kiss her, Feli squealed and pointed frantically to the sky. "The lanterns, Ludwig, the lanterns!"

Ludwig got up so fast that he made the boat rock dangerously, but he didn't care. It was a sight so exceptional he didn't even have words to describe it. The sky was full of golden lanterns, which looked like a thousand shooting stars. They reflected in the calm water of the sea, making Ludwig feel like he was sitting on the sky and looking up at the sea. It was just so beautiful... it was worth everything he had been through in the past days... he felt a single tear of happiness sting his eyes, and he let it fall.

Feli was transfixed. Ludwig was looking at the sky as if his life depended on it, a look of complete bliss gracing his chiseled features. His blue eyes were sparkling with joy and his hair was shining in the warm lantern light. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to kill her. Suddenly, she could see clearly. She didn't really want to keep on living like a thief. She wanted Ludwig to stay with her, forever. She'd have to make sure he never came back to that godforsaken tower...

Then she coughed. She had a surprise for Ludwig. He turned towards her, his face flushed, his eyes full of a satisfied light. "Yes, Feli?"

Feli grinned and held up two lanterns. "Happy birthday, ve!"

Ludwig swiftly went to sit in front of her and took the lantern that Feli was holding for him, a shy smile on his lips. "Thank you... so much... this is the best gift I have ever received...".

His heart rate skyrocketed when he felt Feli's fingers brush against his as she passed him the lantern. Did she do it on purpose...?

Feli took a deep breath and motioned for Ludwig to release the lantern into the sky. They did so at the same time, following them with their eyes. When they were impossible to recognize from the other ones, Ludwig looked back down and straight into Feli's eyes.

Feli gave a beaming smile and took both his large hands in her smaller ones. Ludwig suddenly felt both happy and embarassed. To get out of the pinch, he freed one hand and took a bag from under his seat.

Feli looked at it, a bit confused.

Ludwig got the crown out of the bag and handed it to her. "Your... your crown. I was scared about giving it back to you, but now... now..."

Feli brought her index fingers to his lips, silencing him. She used her other hand to get the bag out of her sight while she whispered "I don't care about that crown anymore..."

A very happy smile made its way to Ludwig's lips. Just when they were so close that their noses were touching, Feli noticed something on the opposite shore that she really didn't want to see.

Gilbert, Francis and Antonio were holding a lantern each. They stood there, looking her way for a moment before calmly walking out of sight.


	10. Chapter IX

Ludwig had closed his eyes, but he thought that maybe Feli was taking a bit too long to kiss him. He opened his eyes and saw that Feli's eyes weren't focused on him. They were looking at the bank behind him, and by the amount of anxiety that was in them, she hadn't seen anything that she liked.

"Feli? Is something the matter?" he said, turning to see what could be scaring her so much. But he saw nothing.

"Wha...? No, no! Of course not. I... uhm... there's something I have to do. Please, take me to the shore. It won't take long, I promise."

Ludwig felt a rush of fear. But decided to trust Feli anyway.

* * *

Antonio, Gilbert and Francis were calmly playing cards when they heard Venezia's voice.

"Ve guys! It's been some time since we saw each other, uh? Listen, I'm really sorry about running away on you, but..." she took the crown and threw it in the middle of the circle that the three guys had created. "Here. The crown's there, it's worth much more than the million I owe you, but I'm generous, so yeah, ve, you keep it all for yourselves. It's been a pleasure, but now I have to go, I will be missing you guys a lot, goodb..."

She had already turned to leave when a dagger flew right past her cheek, lightly grazing it. She turned around and saw that Francis was standing now, the Smolder in place (though he still had some swelling from that time) and said suavely "We don't really care about a stinking crown when we know you have smething much more valuable in your hands..."

Feli's eyes widened. Did they mean what she thought they meant...? "I... I don't know what you're talking about."

Gilbert laughed and got up. "Look, we've just seen you and Goldielocks get all snuggly on that boat. We want him. In exchange, you keep the crown and we will never bother you ever again. Sounds like a deal?"

Feli backed against a tree, her mind racing. She had to do something...

* * *

Ludwig was pacing up and down the shore, anxiously biting his lips. Feli had sworn that it would be okay... that she just had to give the crown to someone and then be right back... what was taking her so long? Did she... could she possibly...? No. She couldn't have run away. The look she had given him, not one hour before... that couldn't have been fake, right? Right?

Suddenly, he saw a figure come towards him. It was misty, but he let out a big sigh of relief. Feli had come back! He stopped his nervous pacing and said, his voice full of hope, "I was starting to think you had run..."

But he had to stop talking. Now that the figure was closer, it didn't look like a woman's. And now that he noticed... it was three people! His eyes widened in realization. These were the guys he had beat up at the tavern!

The albino one chuckled and said "Why, hello there, Goldielocks. How are you doing this fine, awesome night?"

Ludwig got defensive. "What do you want? What have you done to Fe... Venezia?"

Antonio laughed and said "Well, she basically made a deal with us: you in exchange of the crown. Pretty sweet, right?"

Ludwig's blood froze in his veins. "Liars! It can't be! She would never...!"

Francis casually pointed to the sea with a flick of his hand. "Well, see for yourself then, blondie."

Ludwig looked. He felt as if someone had hit him hard in the stomach. Feli was indeed there, sitting on a boat, not even looking back.

Ludwig's eyes widened. "NO! FELI! HEY!"

Antonio gave him a sympathetical pat on the shoulder. "Now, now, boy. I'm sorry, but Venezia is that kind of girl. Now, if you could just come with us nicely..."

Ludwig suddenly grabbed Anotnio's hand, holding it so tight that he could hear the bones creak. Antonio looked at him. His eyes were full of grief and anger. For a moment, he feared for his life. Ludwig started fighting them, but since he could not think straight, he was not getting the upper hand. And when finally Gilbert and Francis managed to make him kneel on the floor to tie his wrists, he heard a loud metallic sound. He got to his feet, his guard still up, to see what had happened.

His father was standing there, the pipe he had used to hit the two guys with still in his hands.

"Ludwig, sweety, darling, love! How are you? Are you hurt?"

Ludwig felt very stupid. He looked at the ground, trying to hold back tears. His dad had come for him... he had betrayed his trust and yet, there he was. He had showed up and saved him anyway. He ran to Ivan, hugging him tightly.

Ivan stroked his hair and whispered "I tried to warn you, sweety. I really did. But it's okay now. Let's just go back, ok?"

Ludwig was shaking. "... I'm sorry, dad. You were right all along... I'm so stupid... I feel so stupid..."

Ivan laid a gentle kiss on his hair. "Hush, boy. It's okay. We're going back home, and no one will ever hurt you ever again. I swear."

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I just realized that I've updated the same chapter twice! Here is the right one!


	11. Chapter X

Feli woke up tied to a boat. Thing was that tied to her hand was the Lost Prince's crown. And the boat she was sitting on had just hit a pier where two or three royal guards were making patrolling rounds.

They swooped down on her and arrested her so fast she couldn't even think of escaping.

She tried to fight, but it was futile. "Wait, listen to me! There's this guy, he's in danger, you have to listen to me, please!"

But the guards were turning a deaf ear.

* * *

Ludwig was sitting on his bed, eyes cast down. Ivan had unbraided his hair, combed it thoroughly and now he was done re-plaiting them. He noticed how down Ludwig was. He patted his head and said "Now, Ludwig, don't be that down. The woman was just a thief. She was probably lying all the time."

Ludwig cringed under his father's words. He desperately wanted to defend Feli, but he had seen her running away with his own eyes.

Ivan saw that Ludwig had no intention of speaking. He sighed and said "I warned you about the outside world, Ludwig. Now you do understand why. But it's okay. Dad will protect you."

Ivan left Ludwig's room to go and cook some dinner for the boy.

Ludwig let himself fall back on his bed. How could Feli do that to him? He thought that... oh God. He was sure she felt something for him... how stupid of him... he turned on his stomach, looking at the little flag that Feli had bought for him before the lanterns. The sun adorning it looked somehow familiar... actually, in the last few days a lot of things had felt familiar... the sun symbol, the King and Queen mosaic, the crown...

Suddenly, Ludwig sat up straight on the bed. How come all the things that had seemed familiar were related to the Kingdom or the royals? The sun symbol... he had seen it before... but when? And how? He concentrated hard. And all of a sudden, he remembered. The sun symbol was something hovering over him... but back in the day, when he was a baby... and finally, there he saw them! The King and Queen looking at him in a crib! Then that had to mean...

* * *

Ivan was a bit worried. He had just heard something being knocked over, along with Ludwig's ragged breath. He walked up the stairs and asked "Sweety? Are you okay?"

Ludwig got out of the room and looked at Ivan with such determination that Ivan got scared for a moment. "I'm the Lost Prince."

Ivan cringed.

Shit and fuck.

"What? Oh darling, you can't be serious."

Ludwig growled and walked angrily towards Ivan, making him back away. "You have always lied to me! All this time you've kept me locked up in this fucking tower just because you want to use the power of my hair! How could you do this to me? How could I not realize it!"

Ivan's gaze hardened. "Everything I did was in order to protect you. You know that."

Ludwig struggled with himself to refrain from hitting Ivan. "NO! You did it to protect my hair, not ME! You don't give a shit about me! But now that I know, I will never allow you to use the power of my hair EVER AGAIN!"

And to show how serious he was, he shoved Ivan hard against a mirror. The mirror fell over, breaking with a ear-splitting crash. Ivan could barely contain his wrath. He mockingly spat "You think that if you get out of here, then that thief will be there waiting for you? Is that what you think?"

Ludwig stood his ground. "Yes! I'm sure she will! I'll find her, just you wait!"

Ivan let out a maniacal laugh. "I really don't think so. That thief will be hanged for her crimes today! She should be dead already by now!"

Ludwig's face fell, but then became wild. He looked at Ivan with pure venom in his eyes before turning towards the window and unravelling his braid from his waist.

Ivan knew what Ludwig was going to do. But he couldn't let him... not now that he was so very close to achieving his goal...

* * *

Feli was pacing up and down her jail cell. She had to find a way to get out. She had to go back to Ludwig. He was probably back in the tower right now, and maybe he thought that she had walked out on him... damn, damn, damn!

While she was getting very creative with profanities, she heard someone open the cell door. She turned around and three soldiers were standing on the threshold.

"Let's give a meaning to this day, Venezia."

Feli looked at them in confusion. What did they mean?

… oh.

She was brought away in shackles, but she was not coming without resistance. She was holding back, screaming. "Please, listen to me! There's a boy, he needs your help, please, ve, listen!"

But since she was not really worth the guards' trust, they just thought it was a simple move to put off her impending execution.

While she was struggling two doors closed, effectively trapping her and the guards in the corridor. The captain looked angry. He banged his fist on the door demanding whoever was on the other side to open it.

Then two rocks fell on top of the guards at her sides, and a rope fell from a window. One whose bars had been removed. Thanking whatever god was watching over her now, she climbed it.

However, she didn't expect to see who she saw at the end of the rope. Her jaw dropped to the ground as she stuttered "Gilbert! What the hell...?"

Gilbert shrugged and motioned for her to follow him. They started running and jumping over the roofs, but that didn't stop Feli from asking questions. "Why are you doing this?"

Gilbert gave a laugh. "Kesese, we're just that generous!"

Feli didn't slow her pace as she said "Ve, that's the biggest lie I've ever heard! You just don't want me to die before I pay you guys back, do you?"

Gilbert's grin didn't fall. "Why yes. Since Goldielocks' father screwed us out of both crown and magical hair, we thought that we might go back to that measly million you still owe us!"

Feli laughed. "I owe you nothing, I gave you the crown! Whatever you did with that is no business of mine, ve!"

Gilbert mumbled something incomprehensible, but kept on running until they reached the bridge that linked the capital to the forest. And right there, Francis and Antonio were waiting with a horse.

Feli had no idea what to think. She mounted the horse and started crying tears of happiness. "Ve, you guys, thank you so much, I'll never forget this!"

Francis Smoldered her and kissed her hand charmingly. "Venezia, darling, we'll find a way to make you pay this back. But now run! Your blondie is waiting for you!"

She nodded to them and spurred her horse. In mere minutes she was out of sight.

Antonio shook his head. "Alright, we have officially gone soft, you guys."

Francis crossed his arms over his chest. "Well... maybe. But she's such a cutie... and it was kind of our fault that she was sentenced to death. Wouldn't want the death of a pretty girl on my conscience, anyway."

Gilbert scoffed. "Kesese. Whatever. I suggest we drown our sorrows and guilt in beer."

Antonio and Francis nodded, and followed the awesome Gilbert to the tavern.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness, but real life is a bitch. I'm going to a dire place where internet doesn't work, so don't expect uploads for a week or so. I'm sorreeeeeee!


	12. Chapter XI

Feli had finally reached the tower. She jumped down from the horse and shouted "Ludwig, let down your hair!"

She cursed as she saw that nothing happened. Deciding that hair or not she was going to get inside the fucking tower, she started climbing its stem bare-handed.

But when she had reached a couple feet, Ludwig's glorious braid fell from the window. Feli sighed in relief and used it to reach the window.

As soon as she reached the top, she got in saying "Ve, Ludwig, I thought I would never see you aga..."

But something was wrong. Ludwig was in chains, a piece of cloth blocking his mouth. His eyes got wild as he saw her. He tried speaking through the gag, moving against his bindings frantically.

and then a sharp pain erupted in her stomach. She shrieked and looked up. A grey-haired man with a long scarf had just stabbed her. She fell face down, hitting the floor hard.

The grey-haired guy towered over her, still holding his blood-stained dagger. "Look what you made me do, Ludwig. It's your fault that this thief will die."

Then he went to him and started pulling at his chains, dragging him to the secret passage. But Ludwig was struggling with all his might against Ivan. Who was starting to lose his patience.

"Stop struggling, damn it!"

With a last, strong lurch, Ludwig managed to make the gag fall from his mouth.

"No! I will struggle forever! I'll always try to run away! Don't think that I'll follow you like this!But... but..." he swallowed.

Ivan got curios. "But what?"

Ludwig closed his eyes. "If you let me save her, I will come with you with no resistance. Everything will be back to the way it was before. I will even let you use my hair again. But please, please, let me heal her!"

Feli didn't like what she heard at all. She gathered the strength to speak and choked out "No, Ludwig! Don't!"

Ivan looked at him. Letting the girl live was dangerous... she knew of their secret, after all. But then, she looked in love enough to not go around babbling about it. And her life in exchange of a endless supply of Ludwig's power... it sounded like a fair deal...

He snorted and gave a very creepy smile. "Alright. Deal."

He unchained Ludwig and let him run to his (he couldn't suppress a mocking huff) _love._

Feli was on the ground, her blood coating the floor. Ludwig kneeled beside her.

"Feli, I'm so sorry... hang in there, it's gonna be cool..." that said, he unravelled his braid from his waist and started wrapping it around Feli's stomach.

She tried to push his hands away. "No, Ludwig... you can't... I can't let you do this..."

Ludwig suppressed a sob. "But I can't let you die!"

Feli tried to sit more upright than she was. "... but if you do this... you'll be held captive for... the rest... of your life..." Damn. Even speaking started to look like a daunting task to her...

Ludwig held her hand. "Don't worry. I've lived seventeen years locked up in a tower. I'm... I'm used to it. It'll be alright. I'll be fine."

Feli coughed again. And this time it was blood.

She started crying. It was true that Ludwig was used to living hidden away from the world, but now that he had experienced real life... he had been in dangerous situations and happy ones, and he had looked so happy...

She had to think fast. She used her hand to try and get up, and in the process she touched something on the floor. All of a sudden, she thought of a way to save him. She took a deep breath and weakly said "Wait, Ludwig... just a moment..."

That said, she put her hand on his hair, stroking it lightly.

Ludwig leaned in to her touch, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her in for their first and last kiss. He really didn't expect what happened next.

Feli suddenly grabbed his braid and used the last of her strength to gather a shard of the broken mirror and severe his plait at the base.

Before Ludwig could realize what had happened, he heard Ivan scream wildly "NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Ludwig turned towards him. Ivan's eyes held a crazy look. "YOU BITCH! YOU DON'T REALISE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, WHORE!"

But as he jumped towards Feli, dagger in hand, Ludwig got between them, grabbed Ivan's scarf and pulled it so that it would choke him. Ivan gagged, wild look still in place. As he was struggling to break free, he tripped over Ludwig's now useless braid on the floor and fell out the window. Ludwig instinctly moved to avoid his fall, but there was nothing he could do. Ivan's scream stopped all of a sudden as he it the ground, 80 feet below them.

Ludwig swallowed, then ran to Feli, kneeling by her, gathering her up in his arms. Her eyes were closed, her breath was shallow, and she looked in so much pain...

"Why have you done this! I can't save you anymore now! Oh my God, Feli! Oh my God..."

She opened her eyes.

He couldn't spot regret in them...

She gave a weak chuckle and said "It's okay... Ve, you're free now... find a new dream... for me..."

Ludwig hugged her tighter. His voice shook as he spoke. "... I love you... so much..."

Feli gave a happy, tired smile. "... we should have... realised earlier, ve... I love you too..."

then she closed her eyes forever.

"No! NO FELI! Wake up! Wake up!"

But she didn't reply. She was now limp as a ragdoll in his arms. He couldn't suppress tears anymore. It was unfair! He had just found her, they could have had so much... a whole life ahead of them, destroyed by the man he had once considered his father.

He hugged her tighter, softly reciting the spell that made his power activate. He knew it was useless, but he couldn't keep himself from doing it.

"_Flower, flower... gleam and... and shine, give me back what once... what once was... mine"_

But his now short hair didn't glow. He cried harder, letting his tears fall from his cheeks on her now deathly pale ones. He cried and cried, but it did nothing to help her.

* * *

sorry for the delay. real life can be a right bitch. TT^TT


	13. Chapter XII

And then something happened.

Through his closed eyes he noticed a light. He opened his eyes to see that the spots where his tears had fallen were glowing with the same golden light that once was in his... in his...

Then the light shifted to her stomach, forming a bright sun. It lasted only a second, then it disappeared.

Ludwig didn't understand what was happening. How come! Without his hair he had nothing that could heal people... then why...

Feli's lids fluttered. She opened her eyes and blinked repeatedly. "Lu... Ludwig...?"

Ludwig blinked too and instinctively held Feli much closer. "... Feli!"

She smiled tiredly and said "... did I ever tell you that I have a thing for short-haired guys?"

Ludwig laughed, maybe a bit histerically. "Feli!"

Then he kissed her with all his might, holding her tightly against his chest.

It was alright. Feli was alive and well. Things were gonna be alright.

* * *

Arthur ran through the castle corridors, stopping in front of the room where the King and Queen were. He didn't even bother knocking, slamming the door open. The King, who was looking out of the window, turned sharply. The Queen looked up from the book she was reading.

Arthur swallowed and, panting, he said "Your Majesties, the Lost Prince...!"

The two monarchs shared a look of disbelief. Then the Queen cautiosly said "You can't possibly mean...?"

Arthur gave a nod.

* * *

Ludwig and Feli were waiting on the balcony where the castle guard had told them to stay. Ludwig was wringing his hands nervously, his eyes roaming the panorama wildly. Feli patted his shoulder. "Don't be so worried, Ludwig. This country has been waiting for you so long, and your parents too. They'll be so happy to see you!"

Ludwig swallowed thickly. "That's... that's exactly... they've been waiting for me so long... what if I let them down? What if I'm not what they want?"

Feli gave a beaming smile. "Ve, you don't know the King and Queen. They've wanted you back ever since Ivan kidnapped you when you were a baby! They'll be so happy to have you back! And besides, you're a beautiful, strong and intelligent fella. What's not to like about you?"

Ludwig was biting his nails, letting Feli's words sink in. Just when he was about to answer, he heard the door open. His breath caught in his throat and his heart raced as he turned around. Feli decided to keep quiet and not intrude in the family moment.

* * *

The King and Queen looked at the boy in front of them. He had clear blue eyes and short, slicked back, golden blond hair. He also looked like he was going to faint. The King's breath hitched for a moment, while the Queen walked closer to the boy. He was taller than she was now... _of course_, she thought, _he's seventeen... _She put a hand below his chin, looking at him straight in the eyes. It had to be her baby... the color of his hair and his eyes was exactly the way she remembered it...

she suppressed a sob before hugging the boy tight to her chest, crying uncontrollably.

Ludwig returned the hug immediately. There was something familiar about this woman's arms... that hug felt so... right. At last, he was completely convinced that she had to be his real mother.

The King shook his head as if to convince himself that no, in fact, this wasn't a dream. He ran to his wife and son and hugged the both of them tight. Suddenly, he wasn't tired anymore...

Feli didn't even try to hold back her tears. It was such a heart-warming scene... Ludwig had been reunited to his real parents, and they had recognized him and they were hugging and talking to him as if there was no tomorrow.

The Queen looked at her. Still not letting go of her family, she stretched out her hand for Feli to take. Feli gave a wet smile and shook the Queen's hand, but the Queen had other plans. She pulled her in the hug too.

_fin_

* * *

_It took forever. I know, I know, I'm like, one year late. But, but, but real life was not kind to me in the past year. Let's just say, something in my personal life happened, and it was terrible, really really terrible. Thus uploading fanfictions didn't seem important anymore. Now that time passed and I managed to get back in the saddle, so I thought it was high time to come back to this carefree part of my world. In fact, I wrote another fic and I'm finally finishing this._

_Sorry if you had to bear with me for so long._

_But, on a lighter note: WHOOHOO GUYS, IT'S FINALLY OVER! Thanks for all the reviews, they really made me happy! I love you guys for the support & everything! Don't miss my other fic (my first ever spamano!) & I can assure you, you won't have to wait so long for updates from me anymore! _


End file.
